


It's Sera Time

by fatale_distraction



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatale_distraction/pseuds/fatale_distraction
Summary: Sera gets her own work for this series. She's too perfect not to.A collective of Sera-related prompts I've filled. Includes Sera/Adaar and my favorite secret crack!ship, Cassandra/Sera.





	1. Spit - Juno Adaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DWC Prompt: “I don’t want to hear your excuse. You can’t just give me wet-willies.”  
> With my squishy teddy-bear of an Adaar, Juno.

An improbably feminine shriek tore through the courtyard, followed by a rolling thump and Sera’s hysterical laughter.

“SERA!” bellowed the Inquisitor, hanging from the roof of the tavern by one hand, the other clapped over her ear. “What the hell?!”

“Got you!” The elf slapped her knee triumphantly while people below began to stare. It wasn’t every day you saw a Qunari dangling from a roof while her girlfriend teased her.

“WHY?!” Juno rubbed at her ear with an inefficient sleeve before hauling herself back up. She glared down at the courtyard, and suddenly their prior work became extraordinarily interesting to the people milling around before. The Inquisitor swung back on Sera once she was sure there would be no more staring. 

Sera wisely scooted back away from her several times, giggling madly. “Wanted to see what would happen if you gave a wet-willy to a Qunari.”

“What did you THINK would happen?”

“Woof…?” she ventured with a shrug. 

Juno would have slapped her forehead if she weren’t busy trying to get that disgusting, slimey feeling out of her ear. “You expect me to ravage you after you put SPIT in my ear?”

“I ‘unno.” Another shrug.

“You…are the worst,” declared the Inquisitor.

“You’ve been away chasin’ after baddies for nearly two weeks!” protested Sera, rocking backwards and clutching her ankles. “Can’t blame me for wantin’ to rattle some roof tiles if you know what I mean.” She grinned.

“I don’t care what your excuse is, you can’t just go around giving people wet willies!” Juno fumed, though her heart squeezed with a pleasant pulse at the elf’s words. She couldn’t stay angry with the weird little thing if she tried; and she had. “Ugh. Come here.” Sera slid easily against her side, cradled by a muscular arm. “And don’t ever put your finger in my ear again.”

“I can think of another place to put it,” she replied with a devilish waggle of her brows. Juno felt a faint purple blush rise into her cheeks at the girl’s words and the sneaky creep of her hand downward. 

“I think we’ve put on enough of a show up here for today…” she coughed. Before Sera could start up her whining again, Juno scooped her up as though she weighed no more than a feather and tumbled back through the window to her room, slamming the windows shut with an emphatic bang behind her.


	2. Bears - Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind-of sequel to another work featuring Krem and Lavellan.  
> Prompt: Sorry isn't going to help when I kick your ass

Sera was fleet-footed as any elf. Unfortunately for her, that fleetness was better suited to back alleys and city streets, which presented a very different set of challenges than the Hinterland forests. Dodging through crowds of people, jumping over piles of refuse and garbage, and navigating labyrinthine backstreets were quite a different thing from twisting trees with grasping roots and low hanging branches just waiting to catch you in the face, and there were no paths to follow this deep in the woods.

“BALLS!” shrieked the troublesome little archeress as a gnarled root caught her ankle and felled her.

Cassandra, not far behind, was on her in a moment, seizing the back of her shirt in a fist and hauling her up with a rough jerk. “You little BRAT!” She hissed through her teeth. “A BEAR?! You REALLY wanted to see me punch a bear that badly?!”

Sera was choking with laughter, spitting a mouthful of grass and dirt out of her mouth. “I’m sorry!” She wailed, face red from laughing. “I’m sorry! It was just too good!”

“You endangered the Inquisitor! What if Cremisius hadn’t been with her? What if she’d tripped and the bear got her? What if someone had gotten hurt?” the Seeker demanded, shaking her a little.

“Woah, there, calm down Miss Seeker.” Sera sobered a bit and put her hands up defensively, still hanging about a foot off the ground, suspended from Cassandra’s fist. “Listen, I wouldn’t have asked them if I didn’t think they could handle ONE silly bear. She’s taken down dragons, for crap’s sake.”

Cassandra dropped the elf with a disgusted noise. “You just never think before you do these things, do you?” 

The elf pulled a face as she dropped to her feet. “I think! I _thought_ it would be funny! I…I’m sorry, alright? Really, I mean it. Sorry.”

“Sorry won’t help you when I kick your little ass,” growled the Nevarran with a dangerous carnelian glint in her eye. 

Sera only smirked. “Oh yeah? You think you can beat me up?”

“I can punch a bear in the face.”

“Andraste preserve me.”

“Woof?”

“Very.” She agreed with an ugly little laugh. Cassandra rolled her eyes with another grunt of disgust. 

“Get back to the camp. Pretend I yelled at you more.”

“Aye aye, Captain Seeker.” Sera saluted her with a devious wiggle of her hips. Testing her luck, she pressed a wet kiss to Cassandra’s cheek, who just chuckled and pushed her away.

The Seeker lifted a hand to her cheek, then scowled. “You had DIRT in your mouth!” she roared, giving chase again while Sera ran away screaming for the second time that day.


	3. Sammich - Juno Adaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich."

Juno had put up with a lot of things.

She tolerated being named Inquisitor, although she continued to protest against being referred to as the Herald of Andraste. She put up with the inane prattle of nobles. Sighed her way through countless dress fittings with Josephine. She had burns and bruises and broken bones and large gashes, and still nothing could possibly be worse than this.

Sera nudged the side of her face– her FACE!– with her foot– her FOOT!– again. “I’m hungryyyyyyyyyyyyy,” she whined, sprawled out on her window seat in the nude, hair mussed even more than usual.

The Qunari wrinkled her nose as she carefully pulled a shirt down over her horns. She was usually quite mild-mannered for someone who could clear a room by her mere presence, tall and broad with sharp cheekbones and long, twisting horns with thick black braids that fell to her waist. But this was just too much to be borne. She slapped the offending foot away with a gentle bat. “So go downstairs and get something to eat!”

“But I’m nakeeeeeeeeed!”

“That has never once stopped you before.”

“Come ooonnnnnn….” The elf was pushing her luck, poking at her with that foot again, this time wiggling her toes under Juno’s arm. “Go get your adorable girlfriend some munchies, yeah?”

Juno slapped at her foot again, squirming. “Stop with the feet!” This time she grabbed her leg and held it down with a triumphant grin that vanished immediately when Sera stuck her other foot into her nose. Juno screamed and tumbled away.

“Go on! You can only put up with me for so long before you make me a sandwich so just go already! Ooh, and bring up some of that flowery ale, too…”

“Fine, I’ll go!” the large woman grumbled as she finished dressing, pushed over as easily as a teddy bear. “But I’m putting worms in your sandwich.”

Sera started cackling. “Eeeeeewwwww! No fair!”

“It’s perfectly fair,” Juno reasoned. “Revenge for putting your gross feet all over me.”

Sera waved goodbye by wiggling her toes cheekily as Juno slipped out the door.


End file.
